Theory
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ayano memberikan teorinya untuk Shintarou, di tengah malam itu, di antara gesekan pensil di atas kertas dan jam yang berdetak. / future!canon /


**Theory**

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kisaragi Shintarou/Tateyama Ayano. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: future!canon, setelah summertime record versi anime.

_(Ayano memberikan teorinya untuk Shintarou, di tengah malam itu, di antara gesekan pensil di atas kertas dan jam yang berdetak.)_

* * *

Paduan suara ujung pensil yang sesekali ditikam jejaknya oleh gerak penghapus menyaingi detak jam. Detak jam konstan, bunyi gesek ujung pensil pada kertas dan gerak penghapus tidak. Mereka berfluktuasi sesuai emosi Shintaro yang naik turun seiring meningginya bulan di luar. Jam dua belas lewat tujuh belas, terakhir kali dia lihat sekitar lima menit lalu. Tidak ada niat untuk tidur. Belum, belum saatnya. Tenggat waktu mengejar tanpa ampun, Shintaro harus mempertaruhkan kebebasan demi uang besar.

Bunyi-bunyi pemecah sunyi kemudian dilengkapi dengan bunyi gesekan antara dasar tatakan cangkir putih porselen dengan permukaan kaca.

"Teh, Shintarou?"

Bunyi yang terdengar kemudian adalah tubuh pensil yang membentur meja. Shintarou menyerah sesaat.

"Hn. Terima kasih."

Ayano memandang Shintarou menyesap teh kayu manis yang baru diseduhkannya. Ayano tersenyum seolah hanya itulah yang mampu dilakukannya.

"Tidurlah," Shintarou menaruh lagi cangkirnya. Air di dalamnya bergerak, asapnya masih mengepul.

"Aku akan melakukannya ketika kau sudah selesai."

"Masih lama. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan tidur tengah malam."

Ayano tertawa kecil. Renyah, kicau burung pada pagi sejuk berembun adalah pembanding serasinya. Shintarou mendelik.

"Kau memang keras kepala, Shintarou."

Shintarou yang sempat kembali ke pekerjaannya lantas melirik lagi. "Kurasa kita sama saja."

Lagi-lagi, Ayano tertawa.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Siapa yang keras kepala sekarang?"

Mata Ayano menyapu sekeliling ruang kerja Shintarou untuk mencari tempat duduk agar bisa mendampingi sembari duduk nyaman, sementara itu mulutnya menggumam, "Hanya batu yang dapat menyeimbangi batu, Tuan."

"Kita sepertinya memang perlu kursi tambahan," Shintarou menangkap pergelangan tangan Ayano. "Sementara belum punya, tempat dudukmu kalau ingin menemaniku hanya di sini," Shintarou membimbing Ayano untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangannya menelusup di lekuk pinggang Ayano untuk kembali bekerja di atas meja. Gores pensil kembali menjadi teman detak jam, suara Shintarou dan Ayano sama-sama tersimpan di tenggorokan.

Ayano memandang kertas kerja rancangan Shintarou sebagai sebuah layar penayang masa lalu, mundur ke maksimal delapan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana Shintarou dan dirinya memulai lagi sekolah mereka, Shintarou yang mulai serius, Shintarou yang kembali menjadi bintang brilian di kelasnya karena nilai-nilai luar biasa dan dirinya yang tetap saja menjadi lubang hitam yang hanya mampu memberi sedikit energi untuk Shintarou. Dan bagaimana Shintarou dan dirinya memulai hal baru di bawah atap rumah kecil ini—dengan Shintarou yang memilih jalan menjadi arsitek dan dirinya menjadi pengasuh anak-anak TK sekaligus penulis lepas artikel di majalah-majalah.

Kotak-kotak yang dibuat Shintarou adalah layar baginya untuk melihat Shintarou yang akhirnya bisa tersenyum, dan garis-garis yang digoreskannya ialah penghubung kebahagiaan Shintarou dengan rasa senangnya. Bentuk-bentuk lain di atas kertas ialah layar yang membingkai tawa mereka yang digabung bersama.

Ayano tahu dia merenung terlalu lama sampai-sampai dia tak sadar Shintarou telah menaruh dagu di pundaknya. Tangannya masih bekerja, tiap goresan jari adalah pengundang uang untuk mereka. Dan Shintarou memang harus melakukannya.

"Tidur saja di sini kalau begitu."

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Tapi aku memintamu untuk tidur. Beristirahatlah. Cepat."

"Kau menyuruhku istirahat demi diriku sendiri atau anak kita?" Ayano mengulum senyumnya.

"Dua-duanya, Ayano. Jangan menyuruhku memilih. Itu hal gila."

"Kau tidak akan memilih karena kau menyukai keduanya?"

"Sebegitu tidak berkembangnyakah dirimu sampai harus menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah kau ketahui?" Shintarou menjangkau penghapusnya. Ada bagian yang dirasanya janggal dan tidak sesuai perhitungan. "Atau kau hanya terlalu bosan sampai-sampai menanyakan hal yang benar-benar tidak perlu?"

"Ah, susah sekali berbicara dengan orang jenius yang punya IQ tinggi," Ayano merebahkan kepala di pundak Shintarou. Matanya terpejam. "Kuharap kau tidak hanya menggunakan kepandaian itu untukmu sendiri dan untuk melawan orang lain—tetapi juga mewariskannya."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika _dia_ tidak jenius, tetapi lembut seperti ibunya."

Ayano hanya tersenyum. Shintarou menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan aroma sabun mawar dari leher Ayano, dan dia menyukainya, dia melakukannya sekuat yang paru-parunya mampu tampung.

"Shintarou."

"Hng."

"Menurutmu, bahagia itu apa?"

Shintarou melirik pada wajah yang tak punya jarak dari pipinya itu. Dia memutar bola mata sesaat. "Bahagia itu seperti ini."

"Ah, terlalu biasa untuk orang jenius."

"Kau punya jawaban yang lebih baik untuk membuatku mengerti? Itu bukan hal yang harus kupikirkan. Aku punya lebih banyak kesibukan dibanding waktu untuk merenungi hal-hal kecil di kehidupan."

"Kita tak selalu sama, Shintarou. Hal itu padahal kesukaanku," Ayano membuka mata sesaat, hanya untuk bertemu dengan langit-langit dan pendar lampu yang sekian detik membutakannya.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Bahagia itu ..." Ayano menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Ketika kau melompat ke detik berikutnya namun kau masih memiliki apa yang kau miliki di detik sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika semua itu bertambah."

Shintarou tidak mengatakan apapun. Ayano tidak kecewa. Mengenal Shintarou lebih dari separuh usia hidupnya sudah cukup memberinya petunjuk tentang apa saja yang biasanya akan Shintarou lakukan dan katakan ketika dia sedang tertarik pada suatu hal. Kata-kata bukanlah keahliannya, tapi dia sudah cukup cerdas untuk memberitahu seseorang tentang betapa berharganya orang itu pada dirinya dengan menurut dan diam mendengarkan dan alih-alih mengusir.

"Ada satu hal yang bisa membuatmu tambah bahagia, sebenarnya, selain pertambahan hal yang kau miliki."

"Katakan hasil melamunmu."

"Aku tidak melamun, Shintarou," Ayano duduk tegak lagi, menoleh, dan menekan hidung Shintarou dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Aku memikirkan beberapa hal sekaligus ketika aku bekerja."

"_Multitasking_. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kupahami dari wanita."

"Mau jawabannya atau tidak?"

"'Iya' lebih baik daripada menolaknya."

"Ah, baik. Kau akan lebih bahagia ketika kau bilang 'beruntung'," Ayano tersenyum dan sudut bibirnya terangkat sampai ke pipi—seolah lengkung bibir itu dapat mencapai tinggi telinganya. "'Beruntung aku masih bisa tersenyum'. 'Beruntung aku masih bisa tertawa'. 'Beruntung aku masih bisa merasakan makanan yang enak'. Itu cara untuk mensyukuri hidupmu. Mm, hidup itu menyenangkan, 'kan, Shintarou?"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak?"

Hening.

Ayano selesai dengan teorinya. Sekian menit cukup baginya untuk jatuh tertidur secara sempurna dengan bahu Shintarou sebagai bantalnya. Shintarou memandang pada mata Ayano yang tertutup, dan dia meletakkan pensilnya. Uang bisa dikejar lagi esok hari, sedangkan kebahagiaannya bisa saja terenggut di detik berikutnya jika dia menyia-nyiakan banyak hal di detik ini. Masa lalu sudah cukup memberinya pelajaran pahit. Dia dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Ayano, dan membawanya keluar dari ruang kerja tanpa repot-repot menutup pintunya. Kamar mereka adalah tujuan terakhirnya.

Dan Shintarou segera melelapkan diri di samping Ayano, dengan ucapan _aku beruntung masih bisa melihatmu detik ini_ yang dibisikkan pada jari-jemari Ayano yang digenggamnya di depan wajah bahkan sampai dia jauh ditelan kantuk.

**end.**

* * *

_this is for __**you**__ too. the inspirator who is busy in your own world, and honestly, currently i am, too. i walk on the different path. i hope i can write more in the future with more different sources of inspiration, not only you. maybe this is the last for you for a long, long time. see you in the future! thank you for everything :D_

* * *

A/N: maap ini dibeta dengan tergesa-gesa semoga ngga ada yang fatal okey beb alya apakah permen ini cukup manis untuk anda

(p.s.: feels shinaya banjir ndak sembuh-sembuh dari kemarin)


End file.
